The present invention relates to a knife of the type having an elongated holder with a C-cross-sectioned groove or channel slidably receiving a blade carrier detachably carrying a blade. More particularly, the invention is concerned with an improved structure for an easy attaching and detaching of the blade to and from the slidable blader carrier.
Knives have been known having an elongated holder having a C-cross-sectioned groove or channel opened at its upper side, a blade carrier slidably received by the channel and a blade detachably secured to the blade carrier. The slidable blade carrier has a resilient tab which engages successively a series of notches formed in one of the side edges defining the upper opening of the channel. Slits or lines of breakage are formed in the blades to permit an easy breaking of the exposed portion of the blade when the latter has become dull. After the breakage, the slidable blade carrier is moved ahead to project a new portion of the blade.
In the conventional knife of the kind described, after the last part of the blade has become dull, the blade is renewed by a procedure as explained below. Namely, for the renewal of the blade, a rear end closure of the holder is detached from the holder to open the rear end of the channel. Then, the blade carrier is fully retracted and drawn out of the holder together with the blade. The blade is then detached from the blade carrier and a new blade is attached to the same. The assembly of the blade carrier and the new blade is then inserted into the channel of the holder and slid fowardly. Finally, the end closure is attached to the holder to close the rear end of the channel.
Thus, a troublesome and time-consuming work is required in the conventional knife for the renewal of the blade.